Alshain Lupam Potter
by Jessy Lily Snape
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister that was sent to an orphanage and then went to Hogwarts two years before him.  Would his life be the same or will Alshain change it for the good or bad. Rating may change in the future.
1. The night i lost my family

**Disclaimer: the Harry Potter ****world ****is definitely not mine it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Every thing you don't recognize belongs to me including Alshain.**

**Summery: What if Harry had an older sister that was sent to an orphanage and then went to Hogwarts two years before him. Would his life be the same or will Alshain change it for the good or bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alshain Lupam Potter <strong>

**[**Falcon (beta star in the Aquila (Eagle) constellation) She-Wolf (Latin) Potter**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

***The night I lost my family***

* * *

><p>The night was like any other night that fall, windy and cold, it was also Halloween the night that I see as the end of my happy life for a long time. I was a little older than three while my brother, Harry, was 15 months old that night when our parents died. Dad died first trying to give mum time to get me and Harry out I saw him fall dead to the ground never to move again. I ran back to my brother's nursery and as soon as my mum saw me she picked me up and put me in the crib with my brother. While her back was still turned a black cloaked man came through the door to the room, he was the same man who I saw killed dad, my mum pleaded and begged with him for him to spare us. Alas it was for not, he tired of her and killed her with a bright green flash of light from his wand, he turned to us and pulled another wand from his pocket and pointed them between each of our eyes. I remember turning to look at Harry when the green light hit us both and everything going black.<p>

I remember waking up while I was flying on a motorcycle with a huge man before I fell back unconscious. Then I remember waking up while in Ottery St. Catchpole orphanage. There was only three other kids in the orphanage at the time, Jenna who was twelve, Jeff who was eight, Max who was also three like me. A young couple ran the place the woman was kind and could never have kids of her own, the man was kind and was a good playmate for all of us kids.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note;<span>** please review this is my first fanfic and i would love some ideas or questions. i know this might not be an original story idea but it came to me and i had to post it.


	2. Almost Eight Years Later

**Disclaimer: the Harry Potter world is definitely not mine it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Every thing you don't recognize belongs to me including Alshain and Nala.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summery: What if Harry had an older sister that was sent to an orphanage and then went to Hogwarts two years before him. Would his life be the same or will Alshain change it for the good or bad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

***Almost eight years later***

* * *

><p>'<em>A woman screaming… a flash of bright green light… a man in front of me pointing a stick… next to me a boy who looks kind of like me… a bright green light again… then nothing.'<em>

I woke up screaming from my dream even though I have it every year on the day of my birthday. Jeff said I should be use to it by now and to stop acting like a little baby, but I cant help it something about that dream reminds me of something but I don't know what. Instead of trying to go back to bed I decided to get up for the day and go to the pond I found a little ways outside of town. I untwisted the blankets from around my legs and searched through my clothes to find something to wear. From the few clothes I have I found my dark red halter-top boy-short bathing suit and my black tank-top and short gym shorts.

I headed into the shower and while I was in there I thought back to what has happened since I came here. Two days after I came here Max was adopted by a young couple, that day I also did some thing that scared everyone, I accidentally threw Jeff into a wall with out touching him when he was being mean to me. Jenna was the only one who was only slightly afraid of me. The young couple Sasha and Mike were so terrified of me that they avoided me unless absolutely necessary, like for home schooling. While Jeff acted even crueler to me for something I don't even know how I did it. When I turned six Jenna was finally adopted and a three year old girl named Nala was left at the orphanage. A few months after that Nala made a stuffed bear float from the other side of the play room straight into her arms. After that I took care of her like Jenna had taken care of me for those three short years. To this day since my sixth birthday Jeff Nala and me have been the only children in this orphanage. I stopped thinking of the past instead I think of what I'm going to do today, I know I'm going to go swimming in that pond then just relax in the grass till Nala comes. Nala is the only one I have told about that pond so that we can use it as a getaway for our birthdays or to get away from the orphanage. Its not like they care where we go just as long as we are back before dark, they still treat Nala and me like we are humans we get fed, are own rooms, some clothes and toys so its not to bad there.

I got out of the shower, got dressed and combed my long black hair. I hurried back to my room, slipped on my black flip flops, grabbed a clean towel and headed out the door just as the sun started peaking above the horizon and shining light across the small town. By the time I got to the pond the sun had cleared the horizon and it was starting to warm up a little from last night. I stripped down to my bathing suit and cannonball into the water. When I resurfaced I swam around for a couple hours before getting out, drying off, and relaxing on my towel under an oak tree. I knew it was getting close to noon but I wasn't hungry, I heard footsteps coming up to me but I ignored them knowing that if it was Nala she would just lay down next to me and stay quite for awhile.

"Are you Alshain," asked a female with what sounded like a strict voice. I looked up and saw a woman in a tweed dress suit with her hair up in a bun and Nala standing behind her look at me guiltily. I smiled at Nala and held my arms open so she could hug me and she didn't disappoint she ran up to me and collapsed into my arms. I whispered into her ear "I'm not mad at you Nala."

"Yes I am Madame, may I ask what your name is," I answered while holding Nala closer.

"My name is Professor McGonagall I am Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts," she answered me. "Surely you have received a letter about Hogwarts by now," she added at my puzzled expression.

"No I have not ma'am, the boy at the orphanage who is in charge of giving us our mail doesn't like me and Nala because we are as he says Freaks." I informed her.

"Well Miss Potter I am glad to inform you that you are not a freak you are in fact a witch as well as Miss Cosco it seems," she said with a small smile.

We were so shocked that we couldn't say anything, when she saw our shocked faces she handed me an envelope, "I brought one just in case you never received one but I will not be able to take you to pick up your supplies however I may know some people who would be willing to."

I took the envelope and held it so Nala could see it too, the envelope read;

**Miss A. Potter**

**Second Floor Smallest bedroom**

**17 Burns Street**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

"Open it Ally," Nala said in a small voice. I nodded and peeled the wax off the back, slid out the papers and unfolded them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

><p>The second page with requirements says:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

* * *

><p>I immediately told Professor McGonagall I would be honored to attend. She smiled, what I believed to be a rare smile, and said, " A family that lives close by will take you shopping if you want or I can tell you where to go."<p>

"Is Nala allowed to come if the family takes me?" I asked fearing what would happen if she was left by herself all day with Jeff.

She nodded, "then I would like to go with this family," I said while I smiled.

She handed me a second letter while telling us to meet the family here tomorrow at 8 a.m. After she left Nala and I hung around the lake till it started to get dark and we ran back to the orphanage. Sasha saw us when we got in so we told her we would be out late tomorrow and not to worry before we went up to bed after grabbing a snack from the kitchen.

Later when I was laying in bed I opened the second letter that McGonagall gave earlier,

* * *

><p>Dear Alshain Lupam Potter,<p>

If you are reading this then it means your father and I were betrayed by some one we thought was our friend and we are dead. It also means it is your eleventh birthday and you should have already gotten your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. We hope you are with your brother Harold (Harry) James Potter with your godfather. We wanted you to know you and your brother have some meanings with your names yours are just more noticeable. Your first name is from you godfather's name after a star like him and your middle name is Latin picked by your unofficial uncle. Your brother's first name is old English for army-power, while his middle name, your father's name too, is British for supplanter. We want you to know we love you very much and if you were by chance split up from you brother to look after him when he comes to Hogwarts I have a feeling he will take after his father and get into trouble a lot. Also no matter what house you both get sorted into at Hogwarts we will love all the same. We hope you make great friends and one day fall in love with a great person. We hope you get our other letters and share them with your brother over the coming years.

Love mum and dad,

Lily and James Potter

P.S. Don't even think about dating boys until you are 20 years old. That is an order from your father.

_Dad_

P.P.S. If you ever meet some named Severus Snape and he does not treat you well kindly remind him that you are not only James Potter's daughter but also Lily's. don't listen to your father if he added that you are not aloud to date until you twenty.

_Mum_

* * *

><p>The tears started rolling down my face when I realized my parents were dead and hadn't just left me here because they didn't want me. They loved me and I have a little brother who I now nothing about. I fell asleep that night wishing to know how everything would have turned out if I had never been split up from my brother, been sent to this orphanage and my parents had never died.<p> 


End file.
